A Cold
by 14LuvMusic
Summary: A young Tabby Rees developes a cold and after being insulted by Mr Spears her day couldn't get any worse, so she turns to her best mates Ronald and Grell for some comfort. After confronting William about his behaviour it turns out he has very different feelings for the girl after all.
1. Chapter 1

This fic includes one of my OC's: Tabitha Rees is half Reaper half Demon (not sure if that's even possible but hey, it's anime) She's 18yrs old and due to her being two different species she does rotations, she will do a six week rotation in the human world serving Ciel Phantomhive as a house maid and then six weeks in the Reaper Realm doing reaper work.

So now that that's cleared up, are you sitting comfortably? Good, then we shall begin.

A Cold

*Achoo* She stops in the middle of the corridor, her hair covering her face after a violent sneeze caused her to thrust her head forward. She reaches into her suit pocket and pulls out a tissue, wiping her nose it brings on another sneeze. *Achoo*.  
"My my, looks like someone has caught the summer cold."  
She turns her to head to see a man, long, flowing, red locks which floated gracefully as he walked towards her. She sniffed, "Oh, morning Grell. Nah, it's not much really."  
"It looks a bit more than that to be honest, Tabs. Well, I'm sure if you asked politely Will might let you have a day or two off to recover."  
Tabitha snorted, "William? Time off? The two sound utterly ridiculous in the same sentence."  
"I would say I have to agree."  
Both Grell and Tabby looked behind them to see a tall, dark haired man, who looked very neat and orderly, standing, holding his book (which contained a list of people who were scheduled to die). He kept a very stern expression on his face.  
Grell scooted up to the man. Only the man's eyes moved to look at Grell, "Oh Will, you are cruel indeed, I mean look at her." He motioned his head in the direction of Tabby, William's eyes then moved on to Tabitha, "She's hardly in a fit state to work efficiently."  
William looked Tabby up and down, "If you hadn't noticed Grell she was never in a fit state to work efficiently in the first place, being only half a reaper means she isn't capable of doing much reaper work." He then lowered his voice, "Then being half demon makes her utterly useless." He then walked off down the corridor.  
Grell sighed, "Oh, he is so cold and cruel."  
Tabitha patted him on the back, "Well done Grell, you've managed to piss him off, yet again." She then wondered down the corridor in the opposite direction of William, leaving Grell in the middle of the corridor in his daze over the Dispatch Society Manager.

As she walked William's words replayed in her mind, _"Being only half a reaper means she isn't capable of doing much reaper work." ... "Then being half demon makes her utterly useless." _She had to agree that she wasn't as strong as any of the other reapers, she had to be paired with other people like Grell and Ronald, even William sometimes, just to get her job done. She liked William she had to admit, and she always tried her best to please him, she worked hard, she stayed for overtime if necessary, and she even thought she was doing a good job at pleasing him, but then, _"Being half demon makes her utterly useless." _She stopped. She hung her head then staggered to the wall on the right hand side and rested her head against it. A tear trickled down her face, "He thinks I'm... useless." She whispered to herself. She suddenly burst into uncontrollable sobs and sunk to the floor. Unfortunately for her the corridor was busy so many people stopped and stared, commenting to each other about what could be wrong. Then a man with two toned hair came swaggering around the corner, carrying a lawn mower over his shoulder, whistling to himself in a rather carefree manner. Suddenly he noticed Tabby, crouching on the ground, knees tugged tightly into her chest, facing the wall, sobbing loudly. He dropped his scythe and ran towards her, "Hey, Tabster, what's wrong?" He gently placed a hand on her back to comfort her.  
The spectators all fell quiet as they awaited Tabitha's response.  
Tabby suddenly felt that all eyes were on her. She whispered, "Not here."  
Ronald looked around to see that everyone was focused on them. He remembered that he really didn't notice that everyone had stopped to see what was going on. He wouldn't admit it himself but he was rather absent-minded, he always focused too much on the little things and was totally oblivious to the bigger picture. He helped her up onto her feet and guided her towards the staff room. Thankfully it was empty.

Ronald sat Tabitha down at one of the tables. He then proceeded to turn the kettle on and prepare two cups of tea. A few moments later he poured the drinks and placed one of them infront of Tabby, she gladly took it with both hands and sipped tentatively, being careful not to burn her mouth. Ronald reached into the back of a cupboard and pulled out a tin. He then placed that tin infront of Tabby. Reaching into the tin he pulled out *drum roll* a ginger nut. Looking proud of himself he held it up in front of Tabby, she giggled as he teased her, waving it infront of her face whilst making stupid noises. He then swiftly dipped it in her tea, "Hey!" she watched him smirk as he took a bite out of it. Ronald took another one out, "Don't worry, here's yours." He gently places it on the table infront of her. Putting the tin of biscuits back in the cupboard (right at the back where nobody would find them), he proceeded to question Tabby about what had upset her.  
"So what happened? You're normally so cheerful, you got me rather worried seeing you sobbing like that." Ronald then sat down opposite Tabby with his own cup of tea.  
She shook her head, "It's stupid really."  
Ronald placed a hand the table, "No it isn't, otherwise you wouldn't have been crying like that, now tell me what's wrong? Is it Grell?"  
She shook her head.  
"Is it me?"  
She shook her head again, "No, no, it wouldn't be you."  
He sighed sarcastically, "Is it my girl in General Affairs because she can be a brute sometimes."  
Tabby giggled, "No, no, Sophie's nice."  
Ronald looked up as he pondered who the culprit could be, there was one person who Tabby knew that he hadn't said, but there was no way it could be him, could it? He wouldn't have the heart, actually it was debatable whether he had a heart. But come on, he had morals. He did right? "Is it William?"  
Tabby paused.  
Before she could say anything Ronald lept out of his seat, "The bastard, it was him wasn't it?"  
Tabby then stood up, "Look, listen to me, what he said was true, it's true, he was just being honest, and I would prefer that he told me what he thought about me rather than hiding it from-"  
The door suddenly burst open. As cool air rushed in through the room, Grell's firey red mane, flowed so affluently that it blocked the majority of the light through the door.  
"What happened?" Grell growled as he stood in the doorway, breathless and panting, his fists clenched and his face enraged.  
Ronald stood, completely shocked, "What do you mean it was the truth? How is it the truth?"  
Tabtiha was a slight bit overwhelmed by the amount of attention she was attaining, "What is going on? Grell how did you even find out?"  
Grell flicked his hair back then rested his hand on his hip, "Tabs darling, gossip gets round quickly here in Dispatch, and you are the talk of the department."  
Everything went silent, when suddenly Ronald realised that again, he missed what was really going on. He drew in a breath ready to speak, "Tabby, what did William say to you exactly?"  
Tabby was about to answer when Grell suddenly raged again, "THIS WAS WILL'S FAULT?" He then switched to theatre mode. In Shakepsearian style dramatics Grell went off on one of his mental escapades, "That cold, cruel man, is even colder than we ever imagined."  
Ronald giggled, "Yeah, I heard he likes to drink the milk white flesh of newborn lambs when the moon is full."  
Tabitha laughed, "When I first started here, I was told that he was actually a cannabalistic German."  
Grell finally came back to them, "So again, what did he say to you?"  
Tabby looked astounded, "Grell you were there."  
Then he remembered, _"Then being half demon makes her utterly useless." _Grell was stunned, _that_ upset her? _'Well, she does try hard to impress him and then he slaps her in the face with that, that's got to hurt. So I suppose it's understandable why she's upset.'_  
Grell raises his finger for their assiduity, "Attention men." Ronald and Tabitha suddenly looked up at Grell. Grell started to pace infront of the door, his hands clasped behind his back, "Now then, I think it's high time we had a word with, Mr Spears." Grell practically spat his name out. He carried on, "Who does he think he is, bullying his subordinates, his colleagues?"  
Ronald and Tabby looked a tad confused but, then again, they did have to nod in agreement, I mean, Grell was finally talking some sense for once.  
Witnessing their agreement, Grell continued, "I think it's time that we march over there to that so called office of his and show him how a happy department should work."  
Ronald and Tabby liked the sound of this, raising their fists they both cheered, "Yeah!"  
Tabby slowly lowered her hand as confusion crossed her face, "Hang on." She raised her hand like a student in class would.  
"Yes?" Grell acknowledged her question.  
"You said 'so called office'. Why did you say that?"  
Grell sunk back into his usual demeanour, "Listen, darling, that room contains a desk, a chair, a computer, a cabinet, a blind, and a plant. Do you really think that that's a pleasant place to work?"  
"Well if it works for him then, yes."  
Grell suddenly sparks up, "Oh come off it, Tabs, for a happy working environment you need some decoration to spice things up. His room has no decoration what so ever. He needs a rug, in a colour other than grey preferably-."  
Tabby butts in, "So red basically."  
"Now I never said that." He pauses, "But it would be nice if it was, but that's not the point. He needs some more plants-"  
Tabby butts in again, "Enough to turn it into a tropical rainforest, Grell?"  
"STOP INTERUTPING ME! And what are you implying anyway?"  
"That your office has so much stuff in it that you can hardly get to your desk, how on earth does William allow it?"  
"But it's all red doesn't that make it better?"  
Tabby shakes her head.  
"Fine. Anyway, for a happy working environment an office needs, decoration, plants for airation of the room and-"  
Ronald, who had been trying to butt in for the past 5 minutes, now suddenly piped up, "Grell I think we're missing the point a bit, what about the-"  
Grell speaks up, over Ronald, "And, polite, non-bullying colleagues. Yes Ronald I was getting to that point."  
There was silence for a few moments.  
Grell figured he'd given them enough time to think, "Now who's with me?"  
Ronald put his hand out. Tabby then put hers on top followed then by Grell. Grell grinned and winked, "Let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

*(Eye of the Tiger plays) The three reapers (in slow motion might I add) swagger down the corridor, all in one line, looking a bit like the Men in Black. Everyone in the corridor swiftly gets out of their way. One of the building's secretaries lowers her glasses as she checks out Ronald, who winks at her in return. Grell's long, red, affluent locks flow gracefully as he walks. He gives a little grin and one of his sharp, pointed teeth glints in the sunlight. Tabitha smiled as she strutted through the corridor, checking some of the guys out as she past them, then just to ruin the moment she sneezes (still in slow motion). As they swaggered past the General Affairs office a couple of the girls were chatting over the counter when they noticed the three, rather cool looking reapers. Realising that one of the girls was Sophie, Ronald tried to look even more cool. He kept eye contact with her as he walked. Then she gave the 'call me' sign, to which Ronald replied with a wink. Once they had past GA, Ronald gave the 'get in' motion to which Grell and Tabitha just shook their heads. Finally they reached the office.*

As the door bursts open (unfortunately Eye of the Tiger stops playing) and Grell takes centre stage as he stands with his trademark pose.  
William sighs, "What do you want now, Sutcliff?"  
Grell folds his arms, "For you to make an apology."  
William suddenly looks up from his paperwork. This was an unusual request, also what did he need to apologise for? He puts down his pen, "I'm sorry Sutcliff I don't think I follow."  
Grell wonders into William's office, closing the door behind him. He strides up to his desk, placing his hands on it and leaning over William, "What you said today really upset Tabitha." He states through gritted teeth.  
William, unperturbed by Grell's unusually threatening behaviour, calmly raised an eyebrow and asked, "What exactly did I say to offend her?"  
Grell looks around the room, "My god, this place is rather drab isn't it?"  
"Grell, stop avoiding my question, what did I say?"  
Grell stood up, turning to wonder around the room, he kicked the floor, "You need a rug." he turned his head towards Will, "In a colour other than grey preferably." He then carried on mooching.  
"Grell." William calmly tried to get Grell's attention back.  
Grell then found his way towards the plant and pointed at it, "I mean look at that, that's tiny, almost in relation to the size of your penis." He walks away from the plant searching for something else.  
William twitched, "Grell." He was slightly offended by that comment and was beginning to grow impatient.  
Grell opened the cabinet and had a quick rifle through, "Now I know that you're compensating for that with the size of your ego." Grell closed the cabinet.  
William had had enough, "GRELL!"  
"YOU SAID SHE WAS USELESS, ALRIGHT?"  
There was a pause. A bloody long pause at that.  
William lowered his head and decided to break the silence, "She heard that?" He asked quietly.  
Grell twirled his hair, "Will darling, I heard that and I wasn't even concentrating, love."  
William shook his head. _'She heard that. And she was upset by it?' _He placed a hand on his forehead, _'Well done, William, you've managed to upset another one of your colleagues, not only that but you...you know...don't you?'  
_"Will?"  
William looked up to see Grell infront of him with a concerned expression on his face.  
"Are you alright?"  
William shook his head free of his thoughts, "Yes, yes I'm fine, um, send her in will you?"  
Grell smirked, "Sure thing."  
He stood by the door, his hand gripping the handle when he said, "You know she tries her best to please you, haven't you noticed? It must of really hurt for it to be thrown back in her face like that." He then left.

A few moments later Tabitha came in with Ronald. Tabby had her head down with her hands clasped in front of her.  
_'Why is she nervous?' _William thought. Then he noticed Ronald, "Mr Knox, why are you here?"  
"Moral support, sir. Tabitha's rather upset and she said she wanted me to accompany her." Ronald rubbed Tabby's back reassuringly. They took a seat infront of William's desk.  
William sighed, "Very well then. Now, Miss Rees, I believe I have an apology to make."  
William was about to apologise when Tabby suddenly spoke up, "No." She muttered.  
Ronald looked shocked.  
William stopped, "I'm sorry?"  
Tabitha lifted her head, "Don't apologise, I know you were just speaking your mind."  
William sat back in his chair, "I think you are mistaken, Miss Rees, because even though I do have a grudge against demons, they are the enemy, you are half a reaper which makes you one of us, it also make you my subordinate...my colleague. Despite the fact that you are half a demon, I like you, you are a very hard worker. It's obvious that you try your best to please me, your work is handed in on time and to the best of your ability, you work overtime when necessary, and it must of hurt when I thrown it back in your face like I did, so I'm sorry...very sorry."  
Tabby sat, staring at her boss wide eyed, she looked close to tears. She nodded. Then she looked down as though she was pondering something, "Um, Mr Spears?"  
"Yes?" William acknowledged her question.  
"Is it true that you like to drink the flesh of newborn lambs during the full moon?"  
Ronald snickered.  
William kept a calm expression, raising an eyebrow he glanced at Ronald, "Where on earth did you hear that from, Miss Rees?"  
Tabby smiled, trying to hold in a giggle, "Oh, no one in particular."  
William knew about the rumours and was trying his best to hold in a smile himself, even though he was slightly insulted by the rumour.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Spears, I won't do it again." Tabby apologised.  
William kept his stoic expression, "It's perfectly alright, Miss Rees, I understand." He looked Tabby up and down, "Mr Knox, may you leave us alone for a few minutes? Thank you."  
Ronald glanced at Tabby, who nodded to say that it was fine, then he got up and left with an acknowledging "Mr Spears".

William got up and strolled towards his filing cabinet, "You know, Tabitha, I've been meaning to give this to you for a while now."  
Tabby blushed, _'He called me Tabitha'_ then she looked towards where William was to see him pull out a box. It was a relatively small, black box with a little purple ribbon around it. He closed the cabinet and walked back towards his desk and placed it infront of her gently before sitting down.  
Tabitha sat forward and tentatively touched the box, "What is it?" She asked.  
William sat back in his chair, "Open it."  
Tabby gently pulled the bow undone, she slowly lifted the lid with both hands then carefully placed it next to the box. Inside were a pair of brand new, shiny, black leather gloves.  
Tabby looked taken aback, "Oh, wow...I r-really, don't know what to say, um, thank you."  
William gave a _very_ rare smile, "You're very welcome."  
She pulled out the gloves to have a proper look at them, when she spotted a note that was underneath the gloves in the box, "Oh, what's this?"  
William suddenly looked awkward, "*cough* Well I, um, have some work to be getting on with so I think it's best you leave." He quickly picked up a pen and began to write, almost frantically.  
Tabby looked up, "Oh, do you want a hand with anything, Mr Spears?"  
"No thank you, now may you please leave I'm very busy, Grell's been negleting his paperwork again. Now off you go."  
A look of confusion took over Tabby's face as she got up and headed for the door. She opened it, turned back to William and gave a small bow, "Mr Spears." She then shut the door and headed for the spare office, which was used by her while she was doing her six week rotation in the Grim Reaper Realm. Whilst she was working for Ciel Phantomhive in the human world the room was used as a store cupboard. Once Tabby had left, William sighed and sat back in his chair. He then put his head in his hands, "Stupid, stupid William, what on earth is she going to think of you now?" He cursed himself. He then got back on with his paperwork, unfortunately the thing about Grell and his paperwork was true, much to William's dismay.

Tabby walked into her office and shut the door, deep in thought she was oblivious to Grell who was sat in her chair.  
"Well, well, well, looks like you made it out alive. What did he say?"  
Tabby suddenly jumped hearing the other voice coming from her desk.  
"Grell, out."  
Noticing the box Grell jumped out of the chair, "Oooh, is that a gift? Let me see."  
Tabby gritted her teeth, "Out!"  
Grell looked disappointed, "Alright, alright, I'm going. But you have to tell me later on exactly what happened, ok? Ta ta."  
He then skipped out of Tabby's office. She closed the door behind him and headed for her desk. She sat and placed the box infront of her. She opened it again in the exact same manner as she did in William's office. Putting her hand to her chin she pondered, "Why exactly did he give me this, I wonder?" She whispered to herself. Then she remebered the letter. She swiftly but carefully took the gloves out, then picked up the folded piece of paper. She gingerly unfolded the letter and started to read.  
_Dear Tabby,  
I understand that it must be hard for you, being the weakest reaper here you must feel out of place. I assure you that you are not, though you do stand out, especially to me. I must admit I was skeptical when you first arrived here for your first six week rotation. You obviously couldn't handle reaping a soul by yourself and I didn't want to burden my subordinates with you. But they told me otherwise. They said you were a pleasure to work with, and I can't say that I disagree. But you have done 6 rotations now and during that time my feelings for you have grown. I like you. Obviously I wouldn't admit it to anybody else (I have a reputation to uphold) but I can't deny it. I know for a fact that I would find it very difficult to say this to you face to face which is why I'm putting it in letter form, and to be honest I'm still finding it hard to find the right words. Which is why I got you this gift. These are proper reaper gloves, the ones that the rest of us reapers wear, and even though you are only half reaper, I think you deserve them. Think of them as a thank you gift for all your hard work so far and I hope you continue this hard work in the future.  
So, that's what I really think about you, and, I suppose, in a way, I hope you return those feelings. I think I'm rambling on a bit now because that last line was incredibly soppy.  
Your sincerely,  
William T Spears  
Grim Reaper Dispatch Society Manager_

_P.S. Meet me in my office, 4:00pm, Wednesday 4th July._

Tabby giggled to herself, "This is an informal letter yet he still signed it off like that? Ha, must be habit." She then glanced at her computer, she moved the mouse a little to find that Grell had logged on. She looked back over the P.S., "Wait, the 4th of July? But that's today, isn't it?" She turned to her computer again to look at the bottom right hand corner of the screen. (The Reaper Society kept their dates the same as the human's) The date: 04/07/1889. The time: 15:55. Crap, he wanted to meet her in 5 minutes!  
She looked back over the letter, it was quite clearly a love letter, _'Bless, he must have found that hard to write' _She thought with a smile. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tabby quickly hid her hands, with the letter, under the desk, "Um, come in."  
Ronald poked his head around the door, "Hey, Tabster, everything alright?"  
Tabby looked slightly awkward, "Yup, everthing's in perfect order." She forged a smile.  
Ronald frowned, "Ok then." He glanced at the box on her desk before leaving. Then the phone rang.  
Tabby jumped a mile, she quickly picked it up, "Tabitha Rees." (over the phone: Oh hey darling it's Grell, I seem to have forgotten to log off in your office, can you log off for me so I can log on here, Tabs, that would be great, thanks, ta ta.) Grell hung up. "Of course Grell, you're _very_ welcome." Tabby said sarcastically before putting the reciever down. She glanced at the clock on the computer again, 15:58. She sighed then logged off. She folded the letter back up and put that along with the gloves back in the box before switching off her lamp and leaving her office.

* * *

Sorry about the first bit, in my mind it was hilarious but I couldn't quite get it down on paper (well WordPad but still same difference) the next chapter gets a little more romantic. Hope you've enjoyed it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing outside the office, she read the name plate:  
_William T Spears  
Grim Reaper Association  
Dispatch Society Manager  
_Tabby drew in a deep breath and sighed loudly. She brought her hand up ready to knock. She lined her knuckles up with the door, then pulled her hand back ready to rap when the door suddenly opened. Tabby's hand then collided with William's chest instead. He pauses, glances down at her hand, then looked back up at her. Tabby's face morphed into complete shock, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Her hand retreated in a flash. Blushing she pulled her chin into her chest in a poor attempt to hide her strawberry red face.  
"I'm really sorry, Mr Spears." She whimpered embaressed.  
William kept his usual stoic expression, "It's quite alright. Did you want to see me?"  
Tabby looked up at him, "Um, I thought you wanted to see me?"  
William shakes his head realising, "Oh, yes, of course, come on in." He steps out of the way of the door, holding the door with his right hand (with his death book in his left) he raises his arm high enough to let Tabby walk underneath. She heads towards the desk. William closes the door, "Take a seat, Tabitha."  
Tabby slowly sits down in front of William's desk. He strides round to take a seat in his own chair. He sits back, "I take it you read the letter."  
Tabby nods.  
William looks down at his lap, "Look, I understand if you are not happy with it-"  
"I thought it was sweet." Tabby interrupts quietly.  
William suddenly looks up, "Sorry?"  
Tabby folds her arms and looks up towards the ceiling, "By the way, have you been in Grell Sutcliff's office recently?"  
William sits up, "Tabitha, what did you say?"  
Tabby carries on, "It is very messy, I'm surprised that you've let it go on for so long."  
William grits his his teeth, "Tabitha, stop changing the subject, what did you say?"  
"Oh and you haven't found Ronald's secret stash of gingers nuts have you? Being the intelligent man you are I would have guessed that you have found them already-"  
William stands abruptly and slams his hands on the desk, "Tabby! Answer me damn it!"  
Noticing Tabby's sudden intimidated demeanour, he relaxes and slowly sits back down, "And yes I have found it by the way, but I'm more of a shortbread sort of person to be honest."  
Tabby smiles into her lap, "I see." she murmers.  
There was silence for a few moments. William was sat back in his chair staring at the floor to his right. Tabby lifted her head and spoke up, "I like you, William."  
Only William's eyes moved to look at Tabby.  
She carried on, "That's one of the reasons I try to please you all the time. I just really didn't think that you liked me back." She giggled.  
William raised his hand to his mouth and sucked the tip of his thumb for a moment, he then removed his hand and adjusted his seating position, "Well, that I wasn't really expecting. But I suppose I'm rather happy that you return my feelings." He stands up, then slowly strolls round to behind Tabitha's chair, "Miss Rees, do you know what good disciplin is?"  
Confusion sweeps across Tabby's face, "When you behave well due to previous punishment for bad behaviour?" She guessed.  
William shakes his head, "hm-mm. Good disciplin is all about self-restraint." He stops on the other side of Tabby's chair and leans in next to her face. She tenses. He whispers in her ear, "And right now...I have none."  
Tabby turns her head to look at William. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by his finger on her soft, pink lips. He leaned in and tentatively pressed his lips on hers. She immediately kissed back. The kiss became stronger once William realised that she wasn't going to try and pull away. Tabby slowly got up out of her seat, their lips still locked in a sweet and sensual kiss. Williams arms snaked their way around her small waist. Tabby found her hands automatically feeling their way up Will's back. She traced her right middle finger up his neck, then took both hands and entangled her fingers in his hair. The kiss got more passionate and sensual before there was a knock at the door.  
William broke off, "Mmmmm, one moment please." He then continued the kiss when he heard a familiar voice from outside the door.  
"Sure thing, love birds."  
The sound of heels walking away down the corridor enlightened Will to who the voice belonged to. William quickly broke the kiss and ran towards the door. He swung it open and leaned out. He saw the scarlet hair that he was looking for making it's way down the corridor to the right.  
"Grell!" William called out.  
The red hair twirled so gracefully as Grell spun around to look at his boss.  
"Did you want to speak to me?" William asked quickly.  
Grell flicked his hair over shoulder, "Not really, I just wanted to see if the letter was true."  
Tabby then appears at the door behind William, "What letter?"  
Grell places a hand on his hip, "Tabs, darling, you know what letter. The one that you left in the box on your desk."  
Tabby almost raged, "You read that?"  
Grell turned to carry on down the corridor, "Bless, you must have found that hard to write." He paused, looked over his shoulder and winked, "Will." He then carried on.  
Both Tabby and Will watched as Grell strutted down the corridor, swinging his hips smoothly with each step. He was far too feminine to be classed as a man.  
Still staring Will sighed, "Bloody nosey fool."  
Tabby smiled, "It's fine, it was my fault for leaving it out on my desk."  
William turned his head slightly towards Tabby, still staring down the corridor, "What were you saying earlier about his office?"  
Tabby was still staring down the corridor as well, "I said it was a death trap."  
William looked around at Tabby with a slightly shocked face. Tabby glanced at him before looking back down the corridor, "Well, that's exaggerating a bit to be honest."  
William then turned back towards the direction of Grell. Tabby spoke again, "Though it definately goes against Health and Safety standards in my opinion."  
William suddnely tensed then swiftly started down the corridor, "SUTCLIFF!"  
Tabby couldn't help but giggle, then a sneeze started brewing in her nose, before she exploded a handkerchief was held infront of her face. She gladly took it, *achoo* she wiped her nose, *achoo*. She wiped her nose again, then turned to see who handed her the cloth. Ronald stood next to her, staring down the corridor in the direction of William and Grell, reaching into his inside suit pocket. He pulled out a sachet of Beacham's Cold and Flu drink, "Now then, shall we tackle that cold of yours?" He looked at Tabby and winked. She giggled and followed him to the staff room. "By the way you may want to find a new hiding place for your nuts." She giggled.  
"What?"  
"Your ginger nuts."  
"Their not ginger thank you very much!"  
"I was on about your biscuits."  
"Oh, right, good, why?"  
"William's on to you."  
"Aaaah, I see."

* * *

Well you guys should know what to do, review review review (That rhymes :D) Please praise, critisize etc etc (don't really know what flamers are but from what I've heard they aren't good but apparently I can use them to burn stuff so I suppose they're acceptable, can I burn Justin Bieber with them? Please?) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
